Apparatus for holding playing cards have long been known, primarily for the purpose of assisting those whose dexterity is impaired. One well known and commonly used device is simply a bar having a series of parallel slots having a depth of a fraction of the height of standard playing cards. The bar rests upon the card table. The playing cards are sorted, usually one by one, and inserted into the slots. This device eliminates the task of physically holding the cards.
Another known device comprises two disk like elements frictionally urged together and between which the cards are placed. The user is required to hold the device, but is relieved of the task of holding all of the cards together as a set.
During the play of a card game, such as contract bridge, an opponent may improperly derive information from the fact that a player holding presumably concealed cards detaches a low spot card, say, third from the end. The opponent who casually and discreetly observed this may infer that the player holds at least three cards in the suit played, and most likely only three. This information is technically unauthorized; players are instructed not to look at the cards of others while cards are being detached. It is far, far easier for an opponent to observe cards played from a card holder, such as the slotted bar.
Another problem in playing a card game such as contract bridge is that players often hold their cards in such a casual manner that opponents to the right and left can see the faces of some or all of the cards. Those with good vision can often take finesses in the right direction, and/or drop single-ton honors. Undisciplined players often detach a card, and then, before facing it in play, change plans, replace the card and detach another. This gives increased opportunity for unauthorized view. Some players resent being told by opponents that their cards are so poorly held and that they can be seen. Players guilty of improperly holding cards are habituated and rarely take corrective measures. Other nearly paranoid players never sort their cards, or hold them under the table, or constantly rearrange their cards, or hold them upside down, etc.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a device designed to maintain the integrity of a card game in which players presumably conceal their cards during the course of play. Another object of the present invention is to provide a device of this character that holds the cards while effectively concealing them, all while requiring only minimum manual dexterity.